This invention relates to containers which may be employed for the packing, storage, shipping and dispensing of pourable, moisture sensitive materials, such as dyes, which are in powdered or granular form. This invention is particularly concerned with providing a container constructed from a rigid material, such as corrugated board, which protects the contents thereof against damage by moisture and permits the dispensing of the contents by means of an integral pour spout. The container is readily recloseable to protect its contents.
Currently, moisture sensitive materials such as dye stuffs, are packaged and shipped in metal drums, solid fiber drums having metal lids, or cartons having internal plastic bags or liners. The containers of the present invention provide many advantages over the aforementioned presently available containers. For example, the containers are easily disposed of after use, are less expensive to manufacture, are lower in weight and are of more efficient design, which saves warehouse space.